Pájaros y labial
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Resistirse era inútil, como si un pájaro quisiera rebelarse ante una tormenta de nieve. El monstruo llegaba por las noches, y le teñía los labios de rojo. Siempre de rojo. / Oneshot. Darkfic. Este fic participa en el reto Inspiración Musical del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Así como las letras centradas y en cursiva pertenecen a la canción Lunita de Tucumán de Tan Bionica.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto _"Inspiración musical"_ del foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **Advertencias:** _WI?_ , excesivo borregueo en la canción.

No soy partidaria de ninguna práctica que dañe de manera psicológica o física a cualquier persona. **Este fic es para hacer conciencia, no para crear morbo.**

Se recomienda escuchar Lunita de Tucumán de Tan Bionica antes de leer, y después de hacerlo.

* * *

 _Si lo que viene después te asusta;_

 _Mejor te canto lo que te gusta._

 _Y si volvemos al pasado, te pido tu corazón prestado._

Los pobres pájaros caían en la nieve como esferas de colores. La tormenta soplaba fuerte y Mikoto observaba las plumas amarillas entre la blancura espesa de muerte, aleteando con ferocidad en un intento de alzar el vuelo. La joven tenía moretones en el cuello y la piel alrededor de sus ojos era de color rojo. El sueño le cerraba los párpados, pero ella se obligaba a permanecer despierta. La vela en el buró arrojaba manchas nostálgicas sobre las paredes, y hacía crecer monstruos entre las sombras. Ella las observaba desde su cama, vigilando que ninguna de ellas se moviera.

—¡Hay fantasmas en la posada! —le había asegurado al casero, para después rogarle que se quedara en el umbral de su habitación.

Sabía que no cumpliría la palabra de resguardar su puerta, a ese hombre no le interesaba ella, ni su padre, ni nadie más. ¿Cómo podría aquél señor preocuparse por las estupideces de una jounin inmadura de veintiún años? La morena le había suplicado de rodillas, _implorando_ porque mandara a alguien que la protegiera.

—¿Y qué no es ninja? Benditos extranjeros.

La piel le ardía debajo de los hombros, una gruesa herida le cruzaba la pierna, y se había lastimado el tobillo. Estaba débil, no podía enfrentarse al peligro. Y su padre…

—No seas estúpida, no pasa nada, todo está en tu cabeza. —dijo él mirándola con furia contenida, levantándola del piso para que dejara de aprisionar la pierna del casero.

Y su mente se quebraba en miles de cristales afilados, se estiraba y comprimía en terror. Sus peores pesadillas la abrazaban y los dedos de los demonios acariciaban sus brazos, mandando escalofríos a su espalda.

—Soy una Uchiha, no debo temer. Soy una Uchiha, no debo temer. Soy una…

Entonces cerraba los ojos. Sus pestañas eran el telón de los recuerdos más venenosos y en el cinema de su mente se proyectaba aquella película obsesiva llamada madre. Se acordaba del lápiz labial de su progenitora; el color rojo de sus labios que se despintaba en servilletas, marcaba las tazas de café y se corría al besar a su padre. Sus vestidos de verano, las piernas largas, la fina correa de sus zapatillas blancas atadas con delicadeza a sus tobillos como si fuesen alas de mariposas. La sangre que corría de sus pómulos, los moretones. La piel carmesí y expuesta, la tez sudorosa. Herida.

 _Yo te cantaba Lunita de Tucumán_

 _Para que duela menos cada día más._

—No quiero ir.

Fugaku había fijado sus negros ojos en ella, esperando encontrar la respuesta al misterio que suponía la mente de Mikoto. Sus ojos llorosos trataban de perderse en el río, sin querer admitir a su prometido el terror que le infundía salir lejos de Konoha.

—Tu padre te cuidará.

—¿Y si no?

Había más en aquellas palabras; en su fobia a dormir. Si Fugaku pretendía irse de su casa antes de lo previsto, Mikoto le pedía que se quedara un poco más, y él cedía sin poder negarse a nada que esos ojos negros amables le pidieran. El té ya casi helado en medio de la mesa los vigilaba, los pergaminos desparramados por el piso eran sus alfombras, y Mikoto le mostraba fotos y tomaba su mano, esperando que nunca la soltara, que no se fuera. Que rondara su noche y mantuviera alejadas a las bestias.

Se atrevería ahora a viajar sola en la tormenta con la luz de la luna iluminando su cara. La nieve le cortaría la piel, Y aún descalza y en camisón se encaminaría hasta el lago gélido. Entonces todo estaría bien, aunque se muriera congelada. Si pudiera alejarse de su captor…

—Mikoto, debes hacer feliz a tu padre, quiere pasar tiempo con su pequeña antes de que nos casemos.

La bilis le quemaba la garganta, quería gritar y llorar, decirle de una vez por todas a Fugaku lo que pasaba. Que estaba sucia y que la luna era un martirio, que las memorias sobre su madre siempre eran color escarlata; porque había sangre y golpes que marcaban su alma, más allá de su piel. Que ella recibía todas las caricias que su madre en vida sólo pudo anhelar.

Todas las cicatrices de su cutis eran consecuencia de rebelarse, pero si obedecía, si relajaba el cuerpo... Si se portaba bien no le pegaba y no la amordazaba, ni la obligaba a ponerse de rodillas y recogerse el cabello.

—Vete ya, no te voy a acompañar, esto es familiar, Mikoto.

 _Deja que lloren tus ojos, corazón,_

 _Que tu tristeza es el sol de mi ciudad._

 _Y esta violencia; regalo de mi papá._

 _Me está doliendo mucho, cada día más._

Fugaku la había regañado en el patio trasero de su casa, las aves cantaban y el sonido del riachuelo junto a la cerca exteriorizaba paz. Las piedras del río castañeaban unas contra otras y los peces nadaban felices, sin ser conscientes del enorme gato negro que los vigilaba desde la rama más baja del naranjo. Y Mikoto daba vueltas en círculos, rascándose los antebrazos con ansiedad, con las cejas unidas en un gesto de desesperación.

La bestia iba con ella, la vigilaba de cerca. Caminaba a su lado y la miraba a los ojos, sus sucias manos se escurrían debajo de su falda, y le susurraba porquerías en el oído. Mikoto se quedaba muy quieta y trataba de no llorar, porque era una Uchiha.

—Debes hacer feliz a tu padre, ¿verdad que no quieres que papi te pegue? Mi niña… Mikoto, te pareces tanto a tu madre…

Entonces sus manos subían por sus piernas, acariciaban su vientre y sus pechos. Mikoto lloraba y emitía largos gemidos de dolor. Su corazón se rompía y no entendía qué había hecho mal.

—No soy ella, papá, te confundiste de cama…

La luz de la vela se apagó en la estancia cuando la puerta se entreabrió. Mikoto se echó a temblar y entre hipidos se pegó a la pared, esperando mimetizarse con ella. La tormenta arreció cuando su padre cerró la habitación con seguro, y las plumas amarillas se cubrieron de blanco por fin vencidas ante la nieve frenética, la luna llena fue testigo del eco que produjeron los dientes de Mikoto al chocar con espanto, lanzando pequeños rayos de luz plateada a través de la ventana, iluminando aquellas partes que la vela no había logrado alcanzar. Un viejo poemario en el buró se cayó al piso con un movimiento certero.

Cerró los ojos, e imaginó que era Fugaku.

 _Yo quiero verte perfumadita con tu boquita pintada,_

 _Que me llene de alegría, que se apague mi dolor._

 _Y los efectos que nunca siento son los rebotes del viento_

 _Que atrapan sueños._

* * *

Hola. Gracias por leer.

Quiero aclarar que al ser Mikoto un personaje tan olvidado por Masashi (y a veces por los fans), me tomé la libertad de crearle un pasado lúgubre con el fin de recordar entre los fickers que somos seres humanos que sufren transgresiones. La violencia es el pan de cada día para muchas personas, y lamentablemente, una gran parte del abuso físico y sexual proviene de personas dentro del círculo familiar. Quizá con saberlo nada cambiará, pero es mejor que ignorarlo. ¿Y por qué no? Informarse para detectar la violencia y ayudar a quienes lo necesiten.

Espero su comentario y hasta luego.


End file.
